pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1916 in literature
The year 1916 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events * The Journal of Negro History is founded by Carter Godwin Woodson, the father of "Black History" and "Negro History Week." * During the summer, 15-year-old Margaret Mitchell writes the manuscript to a novella called Lost Laysen in two notebooks. She would later give the manuscript to a boyfriend and the book would remain lost until it was rediscovered in the mid-1990s and finally published in 1996. Meanwhile, Mitchell would go on to write Gone with the Wind. New books *Sherwood Anderson - Windy McPherson's Son *Henri Barbusse - Under Fire *L. Frank Baum - Rinkitink in Oz ** - Mary Louise (as "Edith Van Dyne") *Adrien Bertrand - L'Appel du sol *John Edward Bruce - The Awakening of Hezekiah Jones *Edgar Rice Burroughs - The Beasts of Tarzan *Charlotte Perkins Gilman - With Her in Ourland *Sarah Grand - The Winged Victory *Louis Hemon ; Maria Chapdelaine *William Dean Howells - The Leatherwood God *James Joyce - A Portrait of the Artist as a Young Man *Grace King - The Pleasant Ways of St. Medard *Ring Lardner - You Know Me *George Moore - The Brook Kerith: A Syrian Story *Baroness Orczy - Leatherface *Rabindranath Tagore - The Home and the World *Booth Tarkington - ''Seventeen: A Tale of Youth and Summer Time and the Baxter Family Especially William'' *Mark Twain - The Mysterious Stranger *Mary Augusta Ward - England's Effort **''Lady Connie'' New drama * Harley Granville-Barker - Farewell to the Theatre * Franz Kafka - The Warden of the Tomb (written) * Susan Glaspell - Trifles *Sophie Treadwell - Claws Short stories *Akutagawa Ryūnosuke - The Nose Poetry *Robert Frost - Mountain Interval *Antonio Machado - Campos de Castilla (revised edition) *Carl Sandburg - Chicago Poems *Gilbert Waterhouse - Rail-Head and other poems (published posthumously) Non-fiction *Hall Caine - Our Girls: Their Work for the War *Albert Einstein - Relativity Births * March 4 ** Giorgio Bassani, Italian author (d. 2000) ** Hans Eysenck, psychologist (d. 1997) * April 12 - Beverly Cleary, children's author * April 15 - Helene Hanff, author (d. 1997) * May 21 - Harold Robbins (d. 1997) * May 28 - Walker Percy (d. 1990) * July 14 - Natalia Ginzburg, author (d. 1991) * September 13 - Roald Dahl, author (d. 1990) * September 17 - Mary Stewart, novelist * September 19 - Giles Romilly, journalist (d. 1967) * October 3 - James Herriot, popular author of "vet" stories (d. 1995) * October 16 - David Gascoyne, author and poet (d. 2001) * November 18 - Peter Weiss, German writer (d. 1982) * December 14 - Shirley Jackson, author (d. 1965) * December 17 - Penelope Fitzgerald, novelist (d. 2000) Deaths * February 6 - Rubén Darío, writer * February 28 - Henry James, writer * April 26 - Mário de Sá-Carneiro, novelist and poet * May 3 - Patrick Pearse, poet and Irish nationalist leader * May 13 - Sholom Aleichem, Yiddish humorist * May 31 - Gorch Fock, poet and novelist * July 1 - Gilbert Waterhouse, war poet * August 8 - Lily Braun, feminist writer * September 22 - Edward Wyndham Tennant, war poet * October 7 - James Whitcomb Riley, poet * October 25 - John Todhunter, poet and dramatist * November 14 - Saki, author * November 15 - Molly Elliot Seawell, novelist * November 22 - Jack London, novelist * November 27 - Emile Verhaeren, Symbolist poet * date unknown - Olindo Guerrini, poet * date unknown - Émile Faguet, critic * date unknown - Petar Kočić, poet Awards * Nobel Prize for Literature: Carl Gustaf Verner von Heidenstam (Swedish) * Category:Years in literature Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year Category:Years in literature